


Family Beads

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [1]
Category: The Hobbit All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hair Beads, M/M, One Shot, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin is a Softie, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is crying because he lost one of his moustache beads thankfully Thorin has a whole bag of them because it’s a regular thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Beads

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. (Well except a rather nerdy collection of the books and movies!)

“Why’s Fili crying?” asks Bilbo, looking at the upset blonde.

 

“Why do ya think…look!” responds Kili, motioning to his brother “…he’s lost one of his mustache beads.” before puffing up with pride “but don’t worry uncle is in search of it.”

 

Moving to watch the scene from the other side of the fire Bilbo turns to Balin. “How will Thorin find that bead?”

 

“Whatever do you mean lad?”

 

“Well, he got lost looking for the stream over there.” he says motioning with his head.

 

“Yes, well his sense of direction might not be best, but he always knows where the lads lose their beads.”

 

“But…”

 

“Grubs up!” calls Bofur, interrupting Bilbo’s investigation. “Bilbo, get Thorin would ya!” continuing to dish up those who are already waiting.

 

Begrudgingly Bilbo wanders off in search of their searching leader. “What’s that?” he asks sneaking up behind Thorin (who then tries to discreetly hide said object!)

 

“What!” repeats Thorin innocently.

 

“That purse, you’re trying to hide.”

 

“Its…I, well, the boys are always losing their beads so I made extra ones to replace the ones they lose during the journey.” Thorin pauses, clearly waiting for Bilbo to start laughing “Don’t tell them.”

 

“I won’t.” smiles Bilbo.

 

Making their way back from their ‘search’ Bilbo and Thorin  emerge from the tree line looking victorious. “Never fear Fili I have found it.” the king says, opening his hand to reveal his sister-sons missing bead.

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, couldn’t help it.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual just to let you know I’ve got a fan based tumblr…if you want to check it out it’s: www.durinsmistress.tumblr.com


End file.
